Samantha (Totally Spies!)
Samantha (also known as Sam) is a main character in the "Totally Spies!" universe, along with her best friends and fellow spies Alexandra and Clover. Personality Sam is a smart, loyal and sweet person who, just like her two best friends, can become highly jealous. She has great leadership skills and is highly respected by her friends. She is always focused on the task at hand whether it's studying for school or fighting crime. Minus when it comes to cute boys, showing Sam is just as guilty about boys as Clover and Alex. Sam, like Clover and Alex, enjoys shopping, and visiting salons, but she is not as interested as the others are. Also, unlike Clover, she always puts her studying first but not always missions. She seems far more sensible and straight forward than her friends at times. It is discovered that Sam's maternal ancestors were part of the Sisterhood. Clover and Alex attribute Sam's excellent leadership skills to this connection. Sam is the analyst of the 3. She formulates most of the strategies they use for fighting villains or getting out of near-death situations. She is the 'big sister' of the team. She is the oldest of the team and the most mature of the 3, although she can be a hypocrite. Appearance Sam is beautiful, slim, and has long red hair and emerald green eyes. She is shown to have a widow's peak. Some fans have speculated that she might be of Irish heritage. Sam's style of dress is considered to be "preppy hippie". She usually wears a one-piece bathing suit, but her swimsuit can also be a bikini. *Samantha's swimsuits include a pink bikini with a towel covering her bottom. Another type being a bandeau with straps from the cleavage style top with regular bottoms. Both the top and bottom are pink but with white stripes. her third bikini has a light teal top with a lighter teal braided frill in the center. The bottoms on this version is a teal towel with pink flowers wrapped around the waist. The forth variety is a white bikini with the top having pink backstrap and pink waistband. her fifth version is a green tankini top and a knee-length coverup in cream with a pattern of pink flowers. her sixth one is a blue skirtini with the top having a blue trim and powder blue stripes and straps. the top has and blue-green star in the center with a powder blue outline. her skirt has a white string wrapped around the body and below the would-be waistband and the bottom has a blue-green layer and then tipped off with powder blue. *Sam also has a bright green one-piece bathing suit with the straps being very thin. She also has a darker version of the previously metioned one-piece, along with a pink variety. The forth one-piece is blue and has thicker straps that are colored purple. This one-piece has light blue patches along the sides and they start under the armpit and wrap halfway around the breasts and buttocks. Gallery IMG 4973-1-.png IMG 4992-1-.jpg IMG 4996-1-.jpg IMG 4968-1-.png IMG 4969-1-.png IMG 4965-1-.png IMG 4970-1-.png IMG 4984-1-.jpg IMG 4985-1-.jpg IMG 4988-1-.png IMG 4989-1-.png IMG 4990-1-.png IMG 4999-1-.jpg Girls on beach.jpg Girls on Island.jpg Wiki Notes *Unlike the other two, Samantha's swimsuit varieties are evenly balenced, equally showing her bikinis and one-pieces. *She is the only one to be seen in all swimsuits in her gallery. Category:Non-mermaids